


Lumity Body Swap

by Scourgefang



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Swap, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefang/pseuds/Scourgefang
Summary: Amity and Luz body-swap fic. That’s pretty much it lol. DISCLAIMER- THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE THEY ARE BOTH 18. (Will get NSFW after chapter one)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic aha- please be nice

“Amity it’s time to get up for school. I can’t believe you’ve slept this late, I’m very disappointed in you” a strict feminine voice chided.

A pair of brilliant gold eyes snapped open at the sound and perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry...?” Her sleepy eyes eventually settled on a green-haired, stern, middle-aged woman who was glaring expectantly at the confused youth.

“Of course you’re sorry. Classes start in two and a half hours and you’re unbelievably late to be early. You should have left ages ago like Edric and Emira did, why can’t you be more like them Amity?”

Amity.

The name struck Luz Noceda and realization suddenly slammed into her. 

Her eyes drifted from the still lecturing woman down to her hands. Her hands which were now small, pale, and neatly painted with black nail polish. 

“Amity, are you even listening to me right now?” Luz’s eyes snapped back up at the question that tore her from her thoughts.

“Yes... mom?” (It must be her mom, who else would it be?), “I’ll get ready for school right now.”

The woman gave one last harumph before heading out to the door. She stopped before exiting the room and spoke, “please don’t call me ‘mom’ Amity, it’s way too familiar. I prefer you call me ‘mother’- you know this.”

“Sorry... mother!” The girl yelled out to woman as she closed the door and continued down the hallway. 

Was that really Amity’s mom? Luz couldn’t imagine growing up in a household with that woman as a parent. Poor Amity!

“Okay, I guess I’m Amity now” the human whisper-spoke to herself. ‘That means I have to be all Amity-like.” Luz took a deep breath and spoke with more confidence, “I am Amity Witchington Blight and I am the top student at the Hexide School of Magic and Demonics.”

‘Luz there’s no way her middle name is ‘witchington’ her inner-voice said.

‘But I don’t know her middle name so I had to make one up’ she replied.

‘Just don’t say the middle name then! It’s weirder when you guess!’

‘Fine, but it sounds less cool.’

Luz untangled herself from the pink sheets (haha of course her sheets are pink) and stood up to look around the room as well as get ready for school.

She isn’t surprised to find the room completely spotless, and she quickly glimpsed a uniform folded perfectly on a chair in the corner next to a full length mirror. As she walks over to the mirror she sees herself- well herself as Amity- for the first time.

‘How in the gosh darn frickety frack did this happen?’

‘I don’t know but you should really get ready for school Luz, Amity has a reputation and she’d be pretty upset if you tarnished it.’

Luz reached down to tug off the oversized night shirt before stopping and pulling her hands up in the air as if she had been burned.

‘I CANT GET CHANGED- IM IN AMITYS BODY! I’LL SEE HER ALL NAKED AND STUFF AND THAT'S SUPER AWKWARD BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND AND WAIT WAIT WAIT DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S IN MY BODY RIGHT NOW??? IS SHE GOING TO SEE ME ALL NAKED AND STUFF TOO???’

Luz glanced into the mirror at Amity’s quickly reddening cheeks before burying her face in her hands. How was she expected to do this? What if she needs to use the bathroom? How did this even happen in the first place? Where the heck is Amity right now?

…

Amity Blight’s eyes snapped open at precisely 4:30 AM (it’s when she wakes up every day for school so it’s now hardwired into her circadian rhythm). Her eyes slowly adjust to the dark room and with a jolt she realizes she has no idea where she is. Is she still dreaming? She reaches out to move the covers off herself and freezes. Those aren’t her hands- whose hands are those? They are bigger than hers and are colored a rich shade of mocha. The nails were short and blunt- possibly from years of them being chewed on.

She jumps out of the bed just to stumble awkwardly. The mattress was much closer to the ground than her own. “What kind of degenerate doesn’t even have a bed frame…” she muttered.

Amity stands up and comes face to face with a mirror. “FUCK THATS MY DEGENERATE!”

OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW???’ HOW THE FUCK AM I IN LUZ’S BODY??? DID SOMEONE CAST A BODY SWAP SPELL ON US AS A PRANK???

Amity studied the rest of her new body in the mirror for a moment, and takes a second to note that Luz sleeps in an otter costume (that she looks totally adorable in.) 

“So does this mean that Luz is in my body right now?” She whispered out loud, “because that’s kinda scary.”

She sighed, “you know this is probably just some super weird wet dream my creepy teen brain came up with. I’ll fall back asleep and wake up in my bed in the morning.” And with that Amity face-flopped back down onto the mattress-bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe people are actually reading this- why?

“IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL LUZ HOOT-HOOT”

“BAHHH WHAT” Amity nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud voice of the annoying owl-tube. 

So I’m still Luz… great.

“Um thanks... owl door…” Amity grumbled, “can you leave so I can get ready for school?”

“OWL DOOR? IS THAT A NEW NICKNAME? ARE WE BEST FRIENDS NOW???”

“Uh yeah sure… I guess… now please leave”

“HOOT HOOT WILL DO! SEE YOU SOON LUZ!”

Amity felt dread grow in her stomach- so it wasn’t a dream.

Alright here’s the plan; I’ll meet Luz- well me- at school and if she is indeed in my body, as I suspect, we’ll sort this out.

Well I suppose I have to get dressed now- titan this is such a violation of Luz’s privacy. I just won’t look, yeah, good plan.

Amity slowly and hesitantly unzipped the purple otter costume (again why does she wear this to bed?) With a shrug of her shoulders the soft fabric pooled around her feet on the floor. She feels the cold air prick and harden her (Luz’s) nipples. 

Don't look don’t look don’t look don’t look- aaaaaaand task failed.

Amity’s eyes dragged downward against her own will. Her gaze rests on a pair of dark areola peaked by pert and undeniably sexy nipples. She located the mirror she looked into earlier that morning and audibly gasped at the site that met her.

Staring back at her was the girl she was completely in love with. The girl who she fantasized about all the time. The girl she thought about with her hands slipped between her thighs late at night. The girl who was now standing in a simple pair of purple panties, and whose body was entirely for Amity’s eyes to explore. 

Rational thought was completely gone in Amity’s mind. Her hands slid down the length of her body and slowly stroked Luz’s pussy through her underwear. With a sigh she realized that the fabric was already slightly damp and stuck to the sensitive, heated skin underneath. Oh fuck that’s hot… that shouldn’t be so fucking hot… what is wrong with me…

I wonder what she tastes like

The thought struck her out of the blue, but as soon as she pondered it she needed to know. She knew this was a violation of privacy and ordinarily she would have been horrified at the very notion of doing something of this nature. But she NEEDED to know, she NEEDED to taste the love juices of the object of her affections. 

She slowly dipped her middle finger into the hem of Luz’s panties and relished the feeling of the soft bush of hair that met her digit. She groaned despite herself as soon as her finger brushed against the sensitive nub that greeted her, but that wasn't why she was here. With one final shift and a push of her arm she was surrounded by overwhelming heat and a flood of wetness. Ngguuuuhhhh Luz felt good. She swirled her finger around for a few moments to gather Luz’s slick and brought her hand up so it was right in front of her face.

This was it, she wanted this so fucking badly she almost couldn’t breathe. The finger was nearly dripping with translucent fluid. She was about to slip the finder into her mouth when her conscience took over. This isn’t right. If she was ever going to taste Luz I was going to be WITH her consent. She quickly wiped herself off on her bedsheets 

She’s going to go to school, and she’s going to find Luz, and she’s going to get back in her own body, and then she will continue to flirt until Luz falls in love with her.

Blushing, stuttering, and running away counts as flirting right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The consent is kinda dubious here so that’s why I didn’t make her go any farther than she did in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really me just setting the scene for future plot, so there really wasn’t much going on. Bear with me please ahaha


End file.
